Second of Undying
I have been alive for many hundreds of years, born onto the second world of man I have found a way to prolong my life to the point I no longer need to worry about my own death. Yet there is something new for me to fear and perhaps something new for me to research. On a distant world for which I have arrived there are a group of young women who have something I have never seen before. This is color, no not such as the color which can be seen on the worlds or that lines our clothing but something else. It was as if they radiated light from their bodies, it was something beautiful but also something terrifying. I stood among the gods during the battles of old and the color which radiates from their body is the same which came from the gods. While it is not dotted by the flecks of black that denoted the horror from the gods we did battle against, but still to see any being able to spring forth such a light, such a power that only the gods seemed to have the ability to control. It is more than that, a skill that they have which terrifies me even more. They are able to shape this color, this ability to actually completely manipulate the bonds of creation around them. I have seen one able to turn flesh into weapon with ease, another has shown the ability to turn parts of her body into the forms of different animals. I have never seen such skill or ability in humans, simple humans which were left weaker than others after the war. While we had power beyond all others thanks to the War and the Elementals, those of our home, Neos closed themselves off, saying they would no longer want to interact with the other worlds. Yet this was something completely new, I had never seen anyone use this power, to unleash such a light. I had seen Kin and Fae use power such as this to warp things around them but never to the extent that these three had. I could not call them human as the more time they used the light, the more they pulled in and used their power the less and less human they appeared. A mix between human, that which they had controlled, and something else, something I still can not put to words. I do not know what to call them, or what I can do, I saw them work with the Fae and Kin, to learn how to mend the Mana and world around them to easily. Too be able to use such power, this was perhaps one of the stranger things I have seen in my lifetime. Perhaps in the future there will be others able to do as they do, to be as strong as they are. What could they be, transcending beyond Human, Kin, and Fae. For now I shall call them Wicce.